Drawn films are also called heat-shrinking films and have been widely used for wrapping goods and foods. There are many types of such films on the market. However their use is limited mainly to the wrapping field.
Meanwhile, microwave ovens are becoming more and more popular because of their safety and convenience. However, their history is rather short and therefore, it is desired to further develop various uses for the microwave ovens.